Percussive Maintenance
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: …means hitting something until it works. Does that actually work on broken people as well? This is what Shizuo-sensei would learn from hitting himself with reality and logic… as well as hitting on that devilish kid as everyone calls him. Their love is forbidden in more ways than one. Shizaya.
1. As Bad as It Gets

Hiya! To actually put myself in the mood, I have read yet another ecchi/horror manga which didn't actually fail me— until the end of the third chapter. Oh well, at least I got a little idea out of it. But I won't use any of its story plots like the path to becoming a school demon or something— well, in fact, my main kid here is a real thing. Welcome to **Percussive Maintenance**— with the title sounding like some kind of machine-fixing method…

Which it actually is!

Set in a school where mysteries dwell as well as its causers and gossipers, our new teacher on the block named Shizuo Heiwajima finds himself stuck in a big problem when he meets with a peculiar child under his homeroom. Along with other school stuff, can he survive getting feed on by real and pure monsters from all corners of Mou Meso Primary School?

What I said about Math which was an opinion of the many. I want to disclaim that because I love all kinds of Mathematics… and I usually find no difficulties in solving—! (gets stoned by tomatoes)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara! **And **Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni**. Other references also disclaimed; references exclude other ff-dot-net stories.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, violence, shotacon, gore, sexual innuendos, strong language, improper school parenting, bullying, and a lot more! **STRICTLY OOC!**

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

**Summary: **…means hitting something until it works. Does that actually work on broken people as well? This is what Shizuo-sensei would learn from hitting himself with reality and logic… as well as hitting on that devilish kid as everyone calls him. Their love is forbidden in more ways than one. Shizaya.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

_Ah, yeah, right. I got awkwardly bored in the city and so my never-home younger brother told me to spend some days in the provincial town instead. Rural areas are actually designed to be vacation spots— as what I personally think— and so I agreed immediately. I quitted my job at a prestigious university and then moved on to this wonderful place far away from the hustle and bustle of Ikebukuro, Tokyo. I grew up there and spent my entire thirty-five years of living… of course, I'll miss that place._

_But there's no way I'll pass on moving out._

_After settling everything in Ikebukuro, I had traveled for a day to this town named Ookigappu… what a strange name, isn't it? I was not sure what it meant… but it was a beautiful place— the strange name did not matter to me now. Ookigappu is like a small remote town in the middle of nowhere— despite being landlocked from three sides and surrounded by water at the remaining one. Living here felt so isolated and away from the rest of Japan…_

_By the way it is, Ookigappu is a perfect place for me to stay quiet for a moment and relax. However, I couldn't just sit down and live without working— first, I'm not retired yet meaning no pension; and second, I don't like my brother sending me money like I'm some kind of person that couldn't or shouldn't work. So I set out around Ookigappu for any schools to work at… until I arrived at this (cough) rundown (cough) primary school._

_Well, maybe just rundown compared to my old schools and university. It had a new building but they still keep the old one for storage and memories. Most of the teachers here are older than me— because it is provincial or something. However, doesn't it feel good when you're the youngest in the workplace? Actually, no. Not for me. Being the youngest and the newest at the same time sucks…_

_I had made my application that summer and I will be starting to handle a class of third graders— ranging from eight-to-ten-year-old brats. I will be replacing their teacher who had died from a school accident. But I wonder if children in rural areas behave like those urban snot-noses. My work would be starting in twenty minutes and everything else was set for them._

_And for that, Shizuo Heiwajima's life as a primary teacher starts off! (Especially when I have zero experience in child handling…)_

The handsome tall man with blonde locks hums a mischievous smile as he imagines the next minutes of his teaching career. It is whether he would enjoy enthusiastic children or forever be banned from schools due to grave misconduct— of anger and violence. It can be imagined that this good-looking man is married or have a girlfriend— with or without kids. But the mere fact that he is still a bachelor scared those 'less-handsome' and older bachelor teachers. Nor the fact that no one actually got his attention didn't make them feel better.

Shizuo Heiwajima is a complete example of someone stuck in work— no time for love and other things in life, dedicating everything for work, work, work. However, he— though half-heartedly— wishes things to change now that he will be working in a far less intoxicating and frantic environment. And for that simple request, it seems that Mou Meso Primary School has its halls ready for such a change.

_Right, I guess I should somehow ask people why a primary school be named Mou Meso. Mou Meso means 'enough weeping'… was it a call out to those brats inseparable from their parents? Aren't they taught much of that during pre-school? And the grounds feel differently without all those enthusiastic and feverish cries from the children. I also weird noises along the corridors. I wonder if that was just my imagination…_

After some more pondering about his new life, the blonde man twitches as they hear the school bells ring in response to the time.

In that school, the bells ring at exactly 7:58 AM and two minutes earlier than the scheduled subject dismissal. It is quite beneficial anyway; every class could have started on time. Shizuo gets up from his seat and off to his room with everything he needed for the first class.

Definitely unaware of what Mou Meso has prepared for him.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: As Bad as It Gets**

…

The new teacher enters the classroom and then the class president yells, "Mina-san, new teacher de guzaimasu!" Shizuo smiles as the whole class greets him first, "Good morning, sensei!" Their voices are all in tune of glee though some who are still sleepy deviate. The new teacher nods and then he speaks, "Good morning, everyone. It seems that you are all— I mean, it seems that you all know that you have a new teacher."

He then writes on the board— his nose strained to repel against the chalk dust. He faces the class and then he speaks, "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. You can call me Heiwajima-sensei. I will be your new homeroom teacher and I will be teaching you English for the first period, PE on the third period and Science on the last period…"

_I forgot to mention. Mou Meso only had a handful of teachers and they asked me to teach three subjects since I was from a university…_

"Heiwajima-sensei, you forgot Math!" "Kishitani-sensei said you will be also teaching us Math!"

"M-Math? That is, uhm… oh, the fifth subject."_ You got'ta be kidding me. MATH!? Fine, I'll work something out. Why does that bitch of a subject have to be handed to me, too? I guess I have to ask Kishitani-sensei about that. _"Yeah, right. It was noted here. Thank you for reminding me…"

Shizuo can only titter at such bad taste in lining up… three major subjects taught by only one teacher. It shouldn't be a problem since he used to a university professor— but that is **Math**! No one makes peace with Math!

"Okay, since this is my first time meeting you… I guess everyone should introduce themselves. Tell me your name, age, and why you wanted to study." The last part comes around as a surprise and so the children chatter. However, the attention whores start making their moves— making good impression on such a cute teacher. Many try to sound good… but no one particularly has taken his attention just yet.

Shizuo checks their names at the class roster as they go… only to notice that there was a name crossed out from it. It didn't look like a permanent mark… but more of a prank. Why was this kid's name crossed out from the class roster? He waits until everyone is done… he isn't able to hear the particular name and then he calls the class president, "Yoh-kun, can you come here for a moment?"

The boy obliges and then Shizuo asks him about the name. All he gets is a look away from him and then tittering from the questioned boy. He, too, doesn't know what the cross is all about— though Shizuo knows he does know of it. The guy then hums and thanks the kid… before proceeding to the lesson. He then gets to the board to start… barely looking at the textbook. He has written and copy-read lots of thesis written in that language before… primary English is something he can teach with ease.

The classroom follows him enthusiastically and that is all Shizuo wanted to see for his first day. He wishes every period and class he handles would be like that. Soon, the backdoor slowly slides open and he hears sharp gasps from the students. He turns around and then sees a young boy walk in. He sits down at the seat at the furthest corner and he stares out of the window…

"Yoh-kun, is he… Izaya Orihara-kun?"

"H… Hai…"

"Izaya-kun." Shizuo calls on to the boy and then he turns to the new teacher. His eyes show no surprise as he finds a stranger standing in front— teaching the whole class. The teacher then speaks, "Please see me after class. I have something to ask you." After that, the kid turns away… back to adoring the clouds outside. The new teacher hums in doubt… yet he continues with his lesson.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

The bell rings again and everyone else gathers their things and friends as they go to the Arts Room. The boy named Izaya walks to the teacher organizing his things as well. Shizuo pauses to look at the kid and then he smiles, "It's the first day of the second semester. Why are you late, Izaya-kun?"

"…Mother asked me to do something…"

"…? What kind of something?" The kid stares at him as much as he stares at the beautiful kid. His attractive porcelain white complexion appears so smooth and tempting to touch… his velvet black locks swaying at every movement the boy makes. Those seductive ruby eyes make his golden orbs stare longer than how long a teacher should. His cute face, nose and even those pinkish cream lips…

Because of those, Shizuo Heiwajima even forgets that the boy hasn't answered just yet.

He keeps on staring and staring… until the boy speaks, "Sensei, don't you have another class?" The daze bubbles pop and then Shizuo checks his watch, "Oh, right. Sorry. You should join your classmates in—"

"No, I'll stay here. I was not allowed to attend Art classes since April."

"Why is that?" Shizuo asks and then Izaya refuses to answer. He just walks off to his seat only to sit down and sleep at his desk. The blonde teacher stands up and then he hesitatingly leaves the room… seeing that a child such as Izaya is alone in there. He opens the door— eyes not parting from the child's image and then he faces front— "Boo!"

"SHIT!" Shizuo suddenly hits the man who surprised him with the books and even Izaya is awakened by the commotion. The blonde teacher covers his mouth tightly for cursing out loud and then he looks back at the sleepy boy. The man who he just hit then mutters, "Hey, Heiwajima-sensei… that's bad. Cussing out loud…"

"Kishitani-sensei…" Shizuo frowns as he helps up the other teacher, "It's your fault for doing that. That's very bad for my heart." The other teacher conceitedly laughs out, "Ahahahaha! Why are you spacing out, anyway?" He then pokes his head inside the room, "Did you see something weird!? Oh!" He then slips between Shizuo and the door frame— prancing towards the pupil, "Izaya-kuuuuun~"

However, the boy just goes back to sleep as if not wanting to talk to the teacher. But the other teacher still gets nearer, "Yo, how about you just go and work on your artworks in the library? Here, Emillia gave this to me just in case you won't go in class today." The boy gets up and takes the piece of paper. With that, Izaya gathers his things and then leaves the room with proper farewells to his teachers.

"Phew. That kid is sure weird." Shizuo listens to the teacher's comment and then he speaks, "Uhm, Kishitani-sensei…" The other teacher looks and then he shows him the roster, "Is that kid being bullied?" The other teacher nods and then he murmurs, "Yep. That's just because he's far too quiet to talk and far too timid to even fight back. They can actually wrap him in tissue paper and he wouldn't even move— and they actually did."

"Catching them in the act would possibly give way for me to _punish_ them or some sort…" Shizuo murmurs as they begin walking back to the faculty room. The other teacher then laughs out as he wraps an arm around the blond's shoulders, "Ahahaha! And then Izaya-kun won't let you do that!" He then calms down, "Emillia tried doing that before and everything backfired every time. Izaya-kun suffered more and more so we should just leave them alone…"

"But I can't just—"

"…her? That's a new one. You think I should see him some time? Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi to the new teacher! What? That's going to be weird?" The two teachers stop at their tracks as they hear yet another voice of a boy from a distance. They peek around the corner and they find a boy waving his hands around as if arguing with someone… they couldn't see.

"…God." The other teacher sighs and then he walks nearer, "Oi, Shinra!" The boy twitches and he turns around to see his— "Tou-san!" The boy named Shinra runs to him and receives a petting on the head. The other teacher whispers at him, "Could you please minimize your voice when talking with _your_ _Celty_? And yeah, here's the new teacher you wanted to see…"

Shizuo walks nearer and then Shinra grins widely at him, "Hello! My name is Shinra! What's yours, sensei!?" The blond smiles warmly and pets him again, "Hello, Shinra-kun. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, homeroom—"

"_**Hi, Heiwajima-sensei."**_

The blond teacher twitches as he hears a strange voice and so he looks around before getting up to look around some more. The other teacher gets nearer and then Shinra starts staring at him. Shinra's father then speaks, "What's wrong, Heiwajima-sensei?" Shizuo looks at the other faculty and then he titters, "…Was it just me or…?"

"Oh, look at the time! Go back to class!" The father scolds the boy and he runs off immediately. Shizuo follows him with his gaze and then the father beckons him to come quickly. The other teacher than whispers, "Listen to this and listen very well, Heiwajima-san. There are rumors about ghosts in this school likewise in every place. And normally, every school has its own—"

"Seven mysteries." Shizuo rolls his eyes as he encounters yet another absurd thing. Back in his old university, there are also seven mysteries which are all made up. The other teacher then begins murmuring, "Yeah, I know MOST are not the real deal… but remember what you heard earlier?" The blond looks at the brunet one with a pair of skeptical eyes. "That's what the students refer to as Koe-san, the fifth mystery of Mou Meso—"

"Are you bullshitting me, Kishitani-sensei?"

"…You're not supposed to use vulgar language in a primary school."

"You changed the subject. So you are bullshitting me…"

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

_Ah, so tiring. So the first day turn out to be ninety-nine percent like the way I would like things to be. As for the remaining one percent… it's all about Izaya-kun. I can't actually take him off my mind. Being bullied and so submissive… though it can't be helped, I wanted to do something for him._

_So I have looked up about that kid. Izaya Orihara, eight, a kid from the local orphanage. He has been attending the school for less than three years and he had flunked every test every term every year. Normally, a student like that are the ones bubbly and talkative… but he seems to be the opposite. Izaya-kun looks frail and smart… but he is somewhat a stereotype-breaker. Well, anyway…_

… _I feel so weird whenever I think about that kid. It's like my heart cries while thinking about him— all the bullying situation and shit. Aw, crap. My mouth— I mean, my mind keeps on weaving curses because I feel so messed up! I should find Izaya-kun and maybe I will feel better if I see him well and— oh, shit. Am I just going to stand here and watch this?_

The blonde teacher peers down from the window as he witnesses yet another bulling act from the pupils of III-B. This time they are ganging up on Izaya as they are cleaning the classroom. They are either messing the classroom… throwing the dust and dirty water on Izaya. However, the kid doesn't budge and just stand there… holding on the broom.

Shizuo takes a deep breath and runs off towards the classroom… only to get there with the noises already subsided. He opens the door and then finds Izaya cleaning the whole mess. Shizuo looks around and then he gets near Izaya, "I saw the whole thing. But making them apologize will make it worse, right?" The boy only looks at him with that soaked small body… "Sen…sei…"

_! W-What is this!? _Thump! Thump! Thump! _I feel my fingers tremble and… and no… stop it. _Shizuo then looks away and then he takes off his cardigan, "You'll get sick. You better change in the toilet. I'll… I'll take care of this." Izaya stares at him and then… the most fearsome thing happened. The pretty boy suddenly smiles his happiest as he receives the cardigan, "Thank you, Sensei!"

Shizuo terribly blushes and then he turns away to hide it— using hand gestures to make him go away. The boy runs off to change and then the teacher sighs, "…Shit, shit, shit. I never felt anything like this… but anyway, I have to clean everything." The teacher raises his sleeves and takes off his shoes and socks. With a determined deep breath, he begin washing off the bullying stains on the classroom along with the weird sensation Izaya's heartfelt smile brought to his heart.

However, along the dancing lights, a weird shadow is standing from afar… _**"Heiwajima-sensei's… different…"**_

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

Sparkle. Sparkle. Sparkle. Shizuo looks around the super tidy room and he scratches his head, "Maybe I overdid cleaning it. And Izaya must be home by now." He gets up and then sneaks around to avoid having other faculty from seeing him in folded sleeves with the cleaning materials. Or else the whole class is screwed— or what he thinks. Putting the materials back in the janitor's closet and wiping his forehead clean from sweat— "Oh, Heiwajima-sensei?"

The guy shrieks and then he flings to the teacher far behind him… "…?" _Shit, who was she again?_ She smiles back after reading into his face, "…That's an adorable oh-shit-I-forgot-her-name face you got there, Heiwajima-sensei." He then bows down in apology, "I'm sorry. I'll remember it the next time." She then dashes to him and blows on his face— which make him shriek again, "You're so nervous. Is that because you cleaned up the classroom some pupils are supposed to~?" The teacher grins in returned mockery, "And I won't tell you which class~"

"It's alright…" She smiles kindly as Shizuo starts pulling down his sleeves, "It's probably Izaya-kun's class again." The blonde teacher twitches and then he stares at the also blonde teacher with a meaty chest speak with a finger on her chin, "Being the new homeroom teacher of III-B must be tough, neh? It's more of a 'the whole class versus Izaya-kun' type of bullying. Everyone else participates and no one gets sold out…"

"They're a big pain in the ass. Why did it become like that anyway? I heard it all started last year…"

"You're right. After the whole class did a test of courage at the old building." The busty teacher then faces him and speaks in a serious tone, "They finally heard about the seven mysteries and then they went to the toilet in the old building where Nani-Nani-san is supposed to show up. After which, their class vice president disappeared when he went with Izaya-kun. The boy has come back but not his partner… ever since then, they blamed Izaya-kun for everything that has happened."

"Shitty seven mysteries…" Shizuo sighs and then he looks back at the direction of the boy's toilet, "They are always making children suffer." The woman then snuggles Shizuo's arm with her arms and between her breasts. The new teacher flings to her and then she licks her lips, "It can't be avoided in a place filled with rich imagination. Why don't we… try it?"

"Try what?"

"…The test of courage…" Her pinkish lips part slowly as if seducing the other blond… though it is evident in her eyes that she just wanted to try out the test of courage. Shizuo stares at her and then he gazes at the window from where the old building can be seen…

_To prove that seven mysteries do not exist…_ The guy smiles back at her and then he nods, "Okay. Let's go to the old building and check out this 'seven mysteries' shit of yours." The woman chuckles as she let goes of him, "Aren't you a different type of sensei? You still behave like a college student." She leads the way, "Come along, Nani-Nani-san shouldn't be kept waiting…"

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. May I Say Something

Heheh! I don't know Emillia's full name… so I just affixed it with a popular American family name…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara! **And **Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni**. Other references also disclaimed; references exclude other ff-dot-net stories.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, violence, shotacon, gore, sexual innuendos, strong language, improper school parenting, bullying, and a lot more! **STRICTLY OOC!**

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

With more than enough reasons to migrate, Shizuo Heiwajima finds his way to the isolated town of Ookigappu in which he has been employed as a new teacher and the homeroom sensei of a terrible class, III-B— in where he met a pretty kid named Izaya Orihara.

With such beauty and mystery, the new teacher has been attracted to him and wishes to find more information about the child. He then gets into a chat with another sensei and meets with his son… only to hear such school abnormality like the so-called and feared 'seven mysteries'.

After a bullying session, Shizuo meets with Izaya again in where he gets to see a different side to this stoic child. Feeling so embarrassed about the recent thumping, he ended up cleaning the whole room and overstaying… which led to his meeting with a woman who wanted to see the mysteries.

Plunging into the darker face of Mou Meso, Shizuo takes another step he won't be able to take back.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

_Kurayami Mama, the first mystery. It is a woman who takes children into her arms and they all ended up getting skinned and deboned alive… carefully moving to keep the victims' hearts beating till the last second. Nani-Nani-san, the second mystery. It is a man that keeps on asking you questions. One wrong answer and you'll be brutally killed. Mayona-san, the third mystery. A nurse that comes around midnight to ravage naughty children's bodies._

_What the fuck? What's with these brutal 'seven mysteries'? Aren't they supposed to be all plain butt-scary not… like this? _Shizuo frowns at the paper the woman had written for him. It states the summary of the seven mysteries…

_Akai Beto-Beto-san, the fourth mystery. Loud thudding comes from behind at a fast pace. You must outrun it or you'll get crushed. Koe-san, the fifth mystery. A voice of a young girl whispers along the corridors and she will tell you secrets before killing you. This is what Kishitani-sensei has told me about. Makka-san, the sixth mystery. She comes out of nowhere and then drags a child towards Kurayami Mama. You know what happens next. Finally, Tarou-kun, the seventh mystery. He will come helping you but he will soon devour you when you see his rotten face._

"Why does every mystery involves getting killed brutally or something?" Shizuo whispers as they walk along the dim hallways of the old building with only flashlights. The woman hums, "Well, that's actually what kept on spreading. No one can actually prove that these mysteries exist or not." The man hums in agreement and then he wonders, "Why does every mystery is named like a person? And they are described with actually definite personifications…"

"As far as I know, children believed that every tragedy is caused by an adult. So these mysteries have to have a certain person behind them."

"I see… so can I have my arm back?"

"No way~ I'm scared~"

"Stop bouncing, Smith-sensei! It's not even erotic!"

_Yeah, after agreeing to come with her, she told me that her name is Emillia Smith. She is an American who decided to migrate to Japan years ago. Right now, she's teaching in Mou Meso and taking things slowly. Though the last part is weird, I shouldn't poke my nose deeper. We have been walking around the old building for a while now and she is crushing my arm with her big breasts. And I don't even think I enjoy that…_

_The old building. This is said to be still operational until twenty years ago. This school has stood as one of Ookigappu's landmarks so it hasn't been demolished… nor renovated. The gates have been stinking with rusts so the whole building has been left open and unguarded. Due to that, children come around and start the unrealistic 'seven mysteries of Mou Meso'._

"…" Rustling comes around a corner and then Emillia turns her video camera to that direction, "Oh, my God! Did you hear that?" Shizuo sighs and he pulls the woman to that direction. He then calls out, "Hello? Anyone from the seven mysteries? We want to ask you some questions and plead you to stop tricking pupils!" Emillia then chuckles as she gets a little giddier with Shizuo's words…

"Sensei… Sensei…" Soon, a chanting comes to their ears and then the two looks around. Emillia straightens up and then she whispers, "Is this… Koe-san?" Shizuo listens some more to the chanting… feeling completely normal and indifferent to the calling. He has been through a lot of ghost hunts and stories and tricks… this fraud won't work on him. And this fact brings a little tingle in his system…

_If I'm not scared now… would that mean the voice earlier was… actually the fifth mystery?_

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: May I Say Something**

…

The new teacher shudders as his body reminisces the strange sensation he felt earlier. Such reverberating sound continues in his mind. That voice of a young girl who greeted him as he introduces himself… in accordance to what he heard Shinra has said. They just wanted to greet the new teacher, he said. The chilly winds of the old building begin to creep inside Shizuo…

"Heiwajima-sensei?" Emillia asks as the guy stiffens and then he flings to him, "Huh?" The woman gives him weird looks as he notices that the fraud chanting has already stopped. They then continue walking and then Emillia teases the disoriented blond, "Ooooh~ are you already scared, Heiwajima-sensei?" The man looks back at her and then he whispers, "Not really. I just remembered something…"

The woman is about to do another teasing until— "I think I just heard the fifth mystery during second period."

"No shit. Second period? Wait, you didn't even know of these mysteries by then, right?" She continues to whisper and then Shizuo answers, "Yeah, I didn't. I was walking with Kishitani-sensei and then we met Shinra-kun. Then I heard this girl's voice saying 'Hi' to me once." Emillia then spurts out in giggling. The blond glares at her and then she stares at him… "You're bullshitting me, right?"

"…I told Kishitani-sensei about it and then he told me it must be Koe-san…"

Emillia stiffens this time and then she chuckles, "Oh, I forgot to put the video camera up front. I wonder what it has been seeing~" Shizuo ignores the woman attached at his arm as they navigate the old building to get to the toilet where Nani-Nani-san should be. Soon, they hear loud footsteps from the distant hallways. They turn to where the sound comes from… only to catch a running silhouette.

The blonde guy chases the figure and then Emillia screams, "Hey, Heiwajima-sensei!" They run after the silhouette until it vanishes at a corner. Emillia pants for air and then she holds Shizuo's arm again, "Don't go chasing shadows like that!" Shizuo ignores her again and then he turns to the big trash bin nearby. He walks towards it and lifts the cap…

"Got ya!" The new teacher grins as if he just KO-ed someone at an arcade game. The child in black clothes titters at him, "Ah, I got caught." Emillia twitches and then she huffs, "So the seven mysteries are just children games?" Shizuo picks up the boy from the bin and then a lot of children— his accomplices— come out to apologize to the faculty. Emillia then starts lecturing the children… but then Shizuo looks away from a distance.

Taking a glance at the busy school body, he walks off secretly… to a place where Emillia can actually see him from her ground. He opens the door to the rumored toilet and then Emillia yells out, "Heiwajima-sensei, there's no need to check it out! Everything is a child's prank!" He then waves as he goes in, "Making sure!" The disappointed woman then sighs, "Come on, children. Let's all go home…"

The male explores the dark toilet and then looks at the closed cubicles. A wild idea comes to mind… since he knows something is off. That voice couldn't be his imagination. He then knocks at the cubicle doors, "Nani-Nani-san? Are you inside?" He walks slowly and knocks thrice at every door, "Nani-Nani-san, are you here?" He keeps on knocking and grows impatient…

"…_**Should I ask? He doesn't look like he reads children books…" **_Thump! _**"He runs too fast, too. He'll probably escape me, too."**_ THUMP!

And with that, Shizuo grabs open the door and runs like hell outside the hallways. With a trembling hand on his mouth and fear escaping his eyes as tears, Shizuo Heiwajima almost peed himself! He runs off like a bullet bumping against everything in the old building… lost in such a maze of a place. The more he stays inside, the more he feels his bladder will explode. Emillia, a kid, anyone!

BUMP!

"Argh!" Shizuo falls over as he gets to collide with something smaller than him. The person underneath makes a groan as well… and so he figures it is a young boy. With the flashlight rolling over to a stop, the light blinds the two of them and then Shizuo speaks, "I'm so sorry…" Shielding his hand, his eyes are able to decipher the image beneath his adult body.

"S-Sensei? Is that you?" The memorable voice of a not-so-stoic kid rings and then Shizuo gets off of the small boy, "Izaya!" He then grabs the flashlight and switches it to dim light, "Izaya? What are you doing here?" The raven boy then feverishly smiles at him, "I saw you go in with Sumiisu-sensei so I followed you…"

"—! NO, we have to get out! There are— there are—" The blond grabs to shake the boy's shoulders as he reminds himself of the voices he heard at the men's toilet. And based from their words, it must have been Nani-Nani-san and Akai Beto-Beto-san in any case. His hands are trembling and everything else would have been sweaty… until— until…

GRAB! Shizuo's eyes widen as Izaya pulls him for a kiss. His small lips wouldn't have been enough to completely seal the teacher's… but they are enough to calm him down. The teacher blinks once, twice and thrice… until Izaya tilts his head to the side, "Are you okay now, Sensei…?" Without any more words to describe his feeling… "Y-Yeah… I think."

"If you want to get out, let's go." Izaya stands up and then Shizuo follows his lead… as they walk out of the building hand-in-hand.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

_No, that didn't happen. I didn't go ba-dump-ba-dump again when he kissed me. Oh, shit. This sucks. I am even led out by a child… from the dark!_

Shizuo Heiwajima, completely embarrassed, completely loses his face as Izaya successfully pulls him out of the old building. Emillia and the other children are waiting outside and then she stifles her laughter, "What happened to you, Heiwajima-sensei?"

"He got lost inside, Sumiisu-sensei." Izaya speaks in his normal tone and then the other children chatter amongst themselves… with Shizuo only making out the words 'devil', 'where' and 'live' in their incoherent wordings. Emillia then eyes at them and then she sighs, "Okay, it's really too late. We should head home." The children then celebrate going home and then even Izaya waves at Shizuo. Though it is too late to notice that the child is indeed wearing the cardigan… and too late to retrieve a smile the teacher let to slip.

"So~ Heiwajima-sensei~" Emillia begins teasing him again, "Are you going to be alright? Home alone or something?" Shizuo then shudders yet again and he brushes off the thought, "A school's seven mysteries stay with the school. _They_ won't follow me home…"

"Did you find anything in the toilet?"

"…Nothing. It's all clear off any non-human thing…"

Emillia remains smiling and then they part ways by the pedestrian lane. Shizuo walks off the dark path alone and still thinking of the seven mysteries of Mou Meso. There's definitely something with those voices… but why does he hear them? The girl's greeting is intended for him and she is known as the whispering girl… of course, he would hear her. But that conversation earlier isn't directed to him… why the fuck would he hear those?

The morning comes and the school life continues…

"Good morning, Heiwajima-sensei!"

"Good morning, Kishitani-sensei…"

"Good morning, Heiwajima-sensei!"

"Good morning, Smith-sensei…"

"_**Good morning, Heiwajima-sensei!"**_

"Good morning—" Shizuo stops on his tracks as he hears a familiar ghastly voice. He then refuses to look around… or let his shuddering show. He races to his seat and prepares everything for the day. The two other teachers jump to his side and then the guy teases him about yesterday, "So, Heiwajima-sensei! Do you believe an old fart like me now~? I still can't forgive you for calling me an old fart though…"

"Oh, come on, Shingen! Of course, he will. His face yesterday tells me he did see something!" Shizuo sighs and then he speaks, "I didn't _see_ anything." The two other chuckle and continue poking fun at the new teacher. Shizuo, losing his cool, starts to crumple a paper beneath his hand… and is about to yell at them when— _**"So that's the Heiwajima-sensei you saw yesterday?"**_ THUMP! _**"Yep, but after that he went hysterical and run about!"**_ THUMP! _**"Don't poke fun at Heiwajima-sensei… please?"**_ THUMP! _**"It's too cute! But if you say so…"**_ THUMP—! _**"…I think he can hear us…"**_

"GAAAAAAAHH!" Shizuo actually screams and runs off out of the office and then everyone inside watches him leave. Shingen and Emillia look at each other and then the woman giggles… thinking that they are the ones who made him tick.

The blonde teacher fixes his composure and walks inside the classroom as if everything is normal. Unlike yesterday, Izaya is early in class and everyone else would like to pull their chairs away from him. But the one who trembles the most is Shizuo… the kiss… the kiss… keeps on haunting him. However, he is able to mask everything until he successfully finishes the four periods with the class. And like normal, Izaya is stuck in cleaning the trashed room… as everyone dashes out to leave.

"…Y… You're assigned to clean every day?" The child looks at the teacher and then he grins, "Heiwajima-sensei!" Shizuo smiles back at the boy… ignoring if Izaya understand what he just said. Almost like yesterday, the two has cleaned the room and then Izaya speaks, "I'm sorry. I left you alone yesterday…"

"Ah, forget it. Where'd you go anyway?"

"…M-Mother called so I have to…" He somewhat trembles… then Shizuo pets his head, "Don't worry, Izaya-kun. I understand." _The one managing the orphanage must be the 'Mother' he refers to._ The child then embraces him and then he whispers, "…Sensei's so kind. I think I love Sensei now…"

Shizuo blushes furiously and holds the child… just that he wouldn't see the blush. As the blond recovers, he pulls himself apart from Izaya and then he pets the boy, "…I'm… I'm not kind." Izaya then gets up and then he draws something from his bag, "Sensei." The teacher then takes the cardigan from those soft small hands. But Izaya hasn't stopped staring him afterwards. The blond gives him an inquisitive gaze and then the boy mutters…

Looking away with a blush, "…Can I just keep it, Sensei?"

However, his eyes somewhat bring tension to the teacher's soul. The blonde man drops it and then he smiles back at the boy, "You shouldn't have given it back then. Here, it's yours." The boy cheers with a grin and then he gets nearer, "Sensei! Put it on me! Put it on me!" Shizuo then puts the cardigan around the small body and the boy blushes cutely… "I love you, Sensei."

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

Three weeks after the opening of the second semester, Shizuo Heiwajima has somewhat put up with the voices and regarded them as if gossipers that he will never see. He also starts to grow closer to Izaya's other side… breaking rules on student-teacher relationship. However, it is something that they rarely see from the devil's child Izaya Orihara.

His grades are starting to improve since Shizuo always give him supplemental lessons after they clean the room. The bullying still continues and Izaya has started to ignore them more. Every late afternoon, the two stay in the library— sometimes until the librarian would just shut the lights and make spooky noises to startle them more.

Shingen and Emillia's teasing starts to dissipate since most faculty has turned down the existence of the seven mysteries. The school seems to start operating like a normal quiet town primary school… until one morning…

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Screams echo around all classes as a group of girls make terrified noises. Shizuo, Shingen, Emillia and the rest of the faculty dash to the classroom and the girls run to their homeroom teacher's arms. Even the faculty members are horrified…

With all the blood trailed down at a window.

The girls cry at Shizuo's shoulder and even some pupils are not allowed to get in the room. The blonde teacher frowns at the thing… and based from what he remembers, he and Izaya are there until past 6 since the library has been closed early. Shizuo makes the girls go out and then he joins Shingen and the manly faculty in checking out the blood trail. It seems to extend from a desk of the classroom… towards a window of the old building.

Seeing that it leads to the old building terrifies most of them.

"…Let's check it out." Shingen whispers and then he walks out of the room. Shizuo follows him and then the other manly faculty follow suit. Shinra and Izaya are walking to their classes when they see the teachers jog off out the school. Shinra eyes at his father and then Shingen pets the child, "Just checking out something. Don't gossip around." Shizuo pets Izaya as well and instructed to see Emillia instead and don't go to the room.

The faculty then reaches the place and then Shingen taps the blood trail… "Shit. It's warm and sticky. This can't be hours ago." Shizuo then pushes against the old window and it breaks open… "One way to find out what happened." The two lead the group though the other teachers didn't like Shizuo, the newest one and the youngest one, going first.

The blood trails off some more and each man has a flashlight to aid their eyes. And like what the men wanted, Shizuo and Shingen fall back and let them lead the walk. It isn't much of an issue… but Shizuo isn't so sure about what they are following anymore.

The blood trail hasn't faded and it seems that someone could have bled to death already with all those blood. As much as he remembers the boy who sits in that desk is Kazuto Fujiwara… a lead bully in the class. If this is a doing of one of the seven mysteries… dragging must have been Koe-san's way. But he couldn't be so sure…

"The trail stops here…" The bulky PE teacher speaks and they look around, "There's no other place it went." And then one speaks, "There's a hole in the ceiling. You think it got taken up there?" The lead teacher gestures at them and then they look at Shizuo. The leader then speaks, "Looks like you're the only one who can get up there…"

"Alright…" Shizuo discreetly gulps and then he takes a deep breath before climbing up the human tower they have to put up with. The now scared blonde grabs the edge of the hole and pulls himself up from there. He roams his flashlight around to see the trail under him, "The blood… is up here."

His voice begins to tremble as his environment starts to feel strange. The same feeling when he is knocking at the cubicle doors… a mystery must be watching him in there. His breath starts to feel heavier and then he rabidly swings his flashlight around… seeing the trail is straight ahead…

"Follow it and then give us signal wherever you are so we can follow you…"

"WHAT!? I'M GOING TO CRAWL AROUND HERE!?" Shizuo begins to scream… as his light starts to dim on its own. He tries hitting it against the floor and then he hears chuckling from beneath. "What a coward…" The leader then laughs out, "Got a problem with that? Come on, it's a just dark ceiling!"

Shizuo starts cussing as the flashlight continues to dim… until he sees a foreign light in the dark void of a ceiling. He stares longer as the dim light continues to get nearer and nearer. From the dim light coming from Shingen's flashlight directing towards him, Shizuo finally realizes that the light is…

A face of a white woman with dark locks and long dark claws… crawling towards him. _HOLY… SHIT…_

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. I Came For You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara! **And **Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni**. Other references also disclaimed; references exclude other ff-dot-net stories.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, violence, shotacon, gore, sexual innuendos, strong language, improper school parenting, bullying, and a lot more! **STRICTLY OOC!**

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima and Emillia Smith have ravaged the old building for proofs of the seven mysteries' existence. However, all they found are half-assed haunting caused by other students. Still bothered by the voice of the small girl that morning, Shizuo heads to the rumored toilet.

That move is what he regretted the most as he hears voices of two of the mysteries talking to themselves. It caused him grave panic and he run around until he bumps into Izaya Orihara. With a kiss to calm him down, they are able to go home yet more things come to plague his mind.

Their peaceful days are over when a child gets dragged towards the old building with only a blood trail is left for the male faculty members to follow. They end up at a hole which Shizuo has to climb through to get to the ceiling. Dimming lights and scary atmosphere conquer as his eyes wish to just close.

A face of a white woman lies before him… bloody enough to be called a mystery.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

The woman crawling towards him is embraced in such pale complexion that she somewhat glows in the dark. The woman has these dead dark eyes, bruised lips, and short dark bloodied hair. What she wears seems to be a torn and tattered dark garment… but her long black claws— three-feet long— is much more noticeable. Shizuo freezes as he realizes the crawling girl is a ghost… the flashlight's battery died as well as his muscles.

"Heiwajima-sensei?" They have called a hundred times.

The girl gets so near that her cold, stinky breath reaches his face as she examines his closely with her broken eyes. Her long claws give paper-cut-like marks on Shizuo's cheek as she attempts to hold his face. Her knee bumps against the flashlight and it rolls off passed the teacher…

CLANK! Loudly against the marble floor!

"HOLY SHIT!" Shizuo immediately drops down from the high ceiling as the girl soundlessly attempts to slash him with her claws. Crashing down without anyone catching him, the blonde groans as he falls face-first and flat against the dusty floor… but grateful for pain signifies he's still alive. He gets up and then everyone can only stare at him. He has practically screamed so bad up there… and there he is, all-covered in blood.

Shingen lights around the hole and then he murmurs, "What the hell is up there, Heiwajima-sensei?" Shizuo tries to find his balance as he takes the now-live flashlight from the floor… "T… The blood… goes… this way…" He staggers along as he starts walking ahead and the whole group jabs him around until Shingen helps him, "Geez, Heiwajima-sensei, you'll be all covered in bruises…"

Shizuo can only hold his head and wipe the blood on his face… "N… Nothing. Just… scaredy-cat moments…"

They continue walking around the old building with Shizuo back to his normal balance. He then also looks around… the voices are calmer than usual. In fact, he hasn't heard from any of them since morning. The blonde teacher hums and gives up in trying and listening to them…

"Geez, we lost the trail. Now, where'd we go, Heiwajima-sensei?" The lead teacher mocks the guy and then the others laugh out. Shingen hums and then Shizuo scratches his head… _There's no way I'm getting up there. They don't fit up there either…_

"_**Heiwajima-sensei, are you alright?"**__ Shit, now what? __**"Did she get your tongue, Sensei?"**__ I have to… yes, maybe she can actually…_

"…A lead to where the kid is… the one dragged here earlier…" Shizuo mutters words as he flails his flashlight around as if pretending to be looking for clues. The group stares at the weirdness again and then Shingen taps his shoulder, "I think you're hanging out with Shinra and Izaya-kun too much. You're starting to mutter your thoughts out loud as well…"

"_**A child dragged here? Oh, I know where he is! It's this way, Sensei!"**_

Shizuo gulps down as he then begins to walk to the direction where the voice is coming from. The men watch him walk ahead… Shingen following him closely. The faculty then follows him around as well… looking as if an insane man is having small journey. The blonde then titters, "I—If the mysteries are real, could we actually ask them to find the kid for us? I wonder if that would work… and what would they ask for payment?"

"That's it. This man has lost it…"

"_**Is that intended for me, Sensei?" **_Shizuo then shakes his head and speaks outright, "Yeah… for you…" The guys glare at him and then the leader grabs the dubbed insane man's arm, "The fuck did you say!?" However, Shizuo doesn't budge and flails his light at a wall… hearing the girl giggle. _**"Okay, as I lead you to him, will you listen to my story?"**_ Shizuo stiffens as he hears her 'mystery' trademark, "Oh, shit…" She then giggles more, _**"It will be a great story, Sen… SEEEEEEEEEEEII!"**_

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: I Came For You**

…

The blonde teacher can only gulp down in uncertainty and then he turns around to looks at those teachers that might get hurt. The girl's giggling echoes louder and louder, _**"Sensei! Sensei! I can't wait to tell you a story! Please hear me out!"**_

"…Minna, can you…?" Shizuo murmurs and then the manliest one grab his collar more, "What are you trying to say, Heiwajima-sensei?" The blonde one then takes off the hand at his collar and then he speaks, "Please go back to the school now. I'll go find Kazuto-kun myself. He's my pupil after all." The men try to argue and then Shingen speaks, "He's right. The longer we stay here, the more the whole school will get worried."

"But—!" One tries to argue and then Shizuo speaks, "Don't worry, it's not like…" He aims the flashlight along the walls before them, "It's not like there's a big chance Kazuto-kun is still alive. We just have to find where he is… and _which one_ did this…"

"Which one? You mean, which mystery?" The teachers stifle their laughter and then Shizuo bears a sour face, "If you don't believe in the mysteries then you can perfectly leave me…" However, it sounds different to everyone else. One even starts to tease him again, "Oh, is that why you dropped down from the ceiling earlier?"

"Just go now, dammit." Shizuo shoos them with hand gestures and then Shingen starts walking off, "Let's leave the search to Heiwajima-sensei. But be sure to come back… Izaya-kun will be very, very lonely." The blonde teacher twitches and then he nods, "Sure, I'll come back in one piece…"

Without anything more, Shizuo then runs off to a direction and then the lead teacher grinds his teeth, "Why do we have to leave this to him? Is he trying to be some kind of hero?" Shingen sighs and then they reach the hole yet again… "I'm pretty sure he just wanted to keep everyone else away from harm."

"Meaning?"

"…Shizuo Heiwajima, the newest teacher of Mou Meso, does not believe in the existence of the Seven Mysteries." The senior teacher then glares at the hole, "But the Seven Mysteries sure want to prove their existence to him…"

Everyone gasps and then they start running off towards the exit upon Shingen's mark. He then begins to speak, "Heiwajima-sensei has been seeing things but he refuses to tell anyone about those. I'm pretty sure he is experiencing the seven mysteries but his hardheadedness makes him unable to accept their existence. So to convince him, they must be going to an extent like announcing it loudly…"

"Any proof that he is making contact with the seven mysteries?" Shingen glances at the man and then he murmurs, "Nothing concrete. But you heard him, didn't you? He said, _'If you don't believe in the mysteries then you can perfectly leave me…'_ That would totally prove that to me…"

"Heiwajima-sensei is an oddball…" One whispers and they successfully reaches the exit. They turn back at the entrance… the mysterious dark aura sealing it off. The senior teacher, who is usually giddy, stares at it with serious eyes… knowing that **something** will surely happen to Shizuo…

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

"_A story of a boy who was feared by everyone else. No one dared to get near him… everyone despised his very existence. One day, he got into an accident and it left his face heavily-scarred and bandaged. Everyone grew more and more scared… that the child decided to just hide his face with a sack. It brought more fear to everyone else. His life grew harder… and so he decided to kill himself…_

_In the Art Room where everyone usually gathers._

_Every afternoon, he cried and cried until someone noticed him. But everything hadn't changed… until he ticked off and started killing those who rejected his existence and grew scared. Even until this very day… the same crying boy could be heard."_

_That is basically Koe-chan's story to me. It didn't actually sound scary or something… but she really enjoys telling it to people a lot._

Shizuo continues listening the voice of the whispering girl— more renowned as the fifth mystery, Koe-san. The girl then hums since the story hasn't really shook the blonde man, _**"I thought the story was scary. Children begin running around the moment they hear of it."**_

"They are scared of your voice more than the story itself…" The girl twitches as the blond feels cold winds blow, _**"Is my voice scary, Heiwajima-sensei?" **_Shizuo sighs and he chuckles, "Hearing the fifth mystery scares them, Koe-chan."

"…My name is Celty not Koe. But I think they like calling me names instead…" The teacher slows down and then he hums. _Celty? So she's the girl Shinra-kun has been talking to most of the time. And to think Shinra-kun isn't scared of the fifth mystery…_

"_**Heiwajima-sensei! We're here! Be careful though… look at where you're walking…"**_

"Thanks, Celty. I'll just hear another story from you on the way back…"

"…_**Heiwajima-sensei is really strange. I'll think of the other story I should tell you about…"**_ The voice of the girl dissipates as Shizuo opens the door before him. It is indeed a very dark room with no light entering from the barred windows. The blonde teacher feels utterly cold… assuming that another mystery will show up again sooner…

Shizuo Heiwajima has already tolerated the whispering he always hears around the school grounds… whenever those mysteries come around. However, it is the first time one of them has actually showed up before him. That white woman in a black garb is surely a fearsome ghost to encounter.

He continues on walking until… CRACK! _**"Ouw, ouw! Watch it!"**_ Shizuo flails his flashlight around and then a horrifying creature shows up beside his foot. He seems to have stepped on a hand… of a skeletal system with a heart… and a head. However, the head is flailed away from him so the 'thing' mustn't have seen him. The teacher hurriedly walks away— only to step at another one. _**"Ouw! My leg! Something just broke my leg!"**_

"_**I can't see him!" "There must be something walking around!" "It is them!?" "No, I saw light… they don't bring lights…" "A HUMAN!?"**_

The mixed murmuring comes around and most of them startle the teacher. What on earth are those creatures!? Why can they talk!? Why can Shizuo hear them? The old building holds more than just the seven mysteries… it is more like an unexplored graveyard. Shizuo suddenly hears footsteps around… one of _them_ must have heard the commotion. He turns off the flashlight and hides at a corner— watching out for any skeleton on the way.

Tap. Tap. Tap. The footsteps go slow and regretful… soon, the weeping sound echoes around as well. Shizuo waits for anything… until the sound actually grow louder and louder. Soon, he sees a moving figure from a distance… resembling a small kid that drags something. The shadow moves closer and closer until the man recognizes him as the one Celty is telling him about.

The boy with the sack on his head.

Like what she said, he keeps on crying and crying as he goes… dragging something along with him. The teacher then freezes as he sees the thing it carries with him… it is another skeleton with a heart and a head. He automatically shoots his hand at his mouth as tears form around his eyes yet again. It is indeed Kazuto Fujiwara… only that he has been reduced into those talking creatures…

"…_**S… Sensei!? Sensei, is that you? YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!"**_

The teacher has his eyes grow bigger as he hears Kazuto calling out to him. The eyes on his head are moving yet no other part does the same… as he keep on calling to Shizuo. The weeping child twitches loudly and then he looks around like the one who is haunted. The boy in dark clothes and a sack on his head trembles and then he starts crying in fear… _**"W-Who's there!? M… MAMA!"**_

Shizuo twitches as he stares at the frightened ghost as the boy trembles in his place. Why is he getting so scared? Why is he scared of humans? Isn't he supposed to be a man-killer like the others? The blonde teacher slowly gets up and he switches the flashlight on in dim light… "H-Hey, I won't hurt you…"

The sack boy stares at him and then he runs off towards another direction— dragging Kazuto away. Shizuo tries to chase him… only to see something drop down from… a hole in the ceiling. The teacher walks backwards slowly as he recognizes the woman before him… "Holy shit, you again?" The girl rapidly jerks her head at the sides as if analyzing what she will be chasing for a while.

The creature then screams as a declaration and then Shizuo starts running off as fast as he could— the woman running after him in a faster pace. The guy turns around corner by corner— trying to dodge the claws trying to slice him in pieces. Like before, he has his hand on his mouth to avoid screaming like a little girl. Soon, chuckling accompanies the man while he runs away, _**"Question time! Which mystery is on your tail right now?"**_

"I don't fucking know!" Shizuo screams as an answer and then long claws almost pierces him— only that he hasn't pulled back on time, _**"Wrong answer! Time to die!"**_ The teacher dodges the series of piercing on the floor as he amateurishly dodges the claws the woman hurls out. The woman keeps on screaming to deafen the guy and somewhat disorient him with bodily commands.

THUD! THUD! THUD! Loud bouncing sounds come from behind as the claws start to pull back. Shizuo looks behind him as the floor gets wrecked on its own… in that long hallway. The guy wastes more adrenaline as he runs faster than he can actually will in his entire life— only to jump through that barred window to escape the chasing thing. He crashes to the neighboring room with bruises, scratches and splinters— the creatures also crashing to the wall ahead. CRASH! _**"Ouw! Uwaaaaaah! Mama! It hurts! It hurts!"**_

Shizuo stands up slowly and staggers as he tries to escape from the chasing mysteries. However, dark hands then attempt to grab him and then he falls down to the floor in fatigue. He turns to the wall and then hands try to grab him, _**"Heiwajima-sensei! Stop running off! I still have SOME STORIIIEEEEESSS!"**_ Celty screams and acts like what a mystery should.

The teacher then kicks off running again and he feels his legs grow numb in too much running and bruises. He then hears the screaming white woman not far away… _Izaya-kun… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…_

Soon, he sees another boy standing before him… with something else wrapped around his body and bandages run about his head. It isn't the sack boy… but Shizuo couldn't even bear running again. He then crashes to the ground and then the boy walks to him… soon reaching a hand for him to hold…

Without prior thinking, Shizuo gets up again miserably as the screams of the white woman are heard behind the door nearby. He stares at the boy and then he hears the thudding sounds yet again. The teacher takes the boy's hand… knowing that whatever happens, it must have been the end. The new ghost boy then drags him at a great speed that his numb legs can barely keep up with.

Shizuo then trips at his own foot and he crashes on the ground— still getting dragged by the ghost boy. As his other arm gets pulled on, he uses his other arm to block his face from all the other things that he crashes into… like broken chairs and debris. Arriving by the exit, the ghost boy lets him go and then Shizuo starts crawling towards the light. Losing consciousness and will, he slows down to a stop… the exit barely meters away from him.

Shizuo closes his eyes in defeat…until a pair of small hands hold onto his wrists. He barely opens his eyes… to see Izaya holding onto him, "Izaya-kun? It's dangerous in here…" He shakes his head and starts pulling on Shizuo… ignoring the echoing agonizing screams from the white woman. The teacher then regains a few of his strength and drags Izaya and himself out of the building— before Izaya can even see the angry woman ghost.

The teacher then crashes to the ground in fatigue and then Izaya looms his head above Shizuo's, "Sensei, are you alright?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"…Sensei isn't back yet so I came for you." Izaya then starts to cry as he touches Shizuo's wounded cheek, "Sensei…" His tears drip on Shizuo's dirty face and the pang brought about by the salty tears makes Shizuo twitch. He then pets Izaya and then he speaks, "I'm alright. Just a little rest." He then forces himself to stand up and then Izaya embraces him— finally bawling out like a baby, "SENSEI!"

"Heiwajima-sensei!" Shizuo hasn't flung to them but he knows Emilia and Shingen have arrived… along with the other faculty members. His eyes wander at the orange-tinted sky, "Shit… it's already afternoon?" The other faculty crowds around him and then the nurse goes to help him, "Heiwajima-sensei…"

"Heiwajima-sensei…? —wajima-sensei…? —ma-sensei…?" The other teachers try to call out to him but their voices begin to trail off. Shizuo then feels being brought back to the ground— the nurse and the beautiful child looming their faces before his. He starts not hearing their voices… finally falling into slumber that his body needed. The teacher loses his consciousness… only reminding himself of Izaya's crying face…

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

Lights begin to blind a newly-opened eye and Shizuo uses his bandage-laden arm to block his vision with it. The teacher then finds himself in the school clinic and then he turns to his side to see the nurse seat vacant. He then looks around again— only to be surprised as a meaty bodice suddenly comes out of nowhere. He twitches loudly and the nurse speaks in her monotonous voice, "I'm sorry. I'm adjusting the machine…"

"…Yagiri-sensei…" Shizuo sighs as the busty nurse pulls back from suddenly lunging the heart machine by the headboard. He then asks, "Yeah… why does a small school have a heart machine?" The nurse then speaks, "It was a donation from Kishitani-sensei… from the medical school he used to teach at."

"Where's Izaya-kun? The boy that was with me…"

"He went home an hour ago. Since the hospital is too far from here, we just decided to keep you here. I'll keep watch as the school nurse." She sits down and then checks his wounds, "You seem to be healing well. What actually happened to you, Heiwajima-sensei? Where's Fujiwara-kun? Did you find anything in the building?"

"…I'm not insane, okay?" Shizuo chuckles as the nurse redresses some wounds, "But he got taken away by a boy with a sack on his head. And then I got chased by a woman with long claws, another guy with long claws, loud thudding noises, and shadow hands from the wall… and then led out by a ghost boy in bandages…" The nurse stares at her and then she speaks, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle those…"

"Figures."

"Heiwajima-sensei is so kind…" The nurse then strokes at his forehead which makes his twitch. She makes this malicious smile as she pecks at Shizuo's bandaged cheek, "You are so brave, too." The blond then gets up to block her further actions with his arm, "Yagiri-sensei… please, stop. I'm actually good now. I'm going home now…"

"Sensei~" She then grabs his arm and cups his hand at one of her breasts, "Sensei… just call me Namie when no one else's around~" Shizuo pulls his hand and then he frowns, "Yagiri-sensei? What's happening to you?"

She then climbs on the bed and then the blond keeps on pulling back until he gets strained by the cords attached from the heart machine and some IV drips. Shizuo then stares at the woman as she gets too near and then she blows some air on his face, "You're so handsome, Heiwajima-sensei…"

"…? Seriously, what are you—?"

DANG! DANG! DANG! The school bell rings differently by then and he gazes at the closed window. The lights shut down and then he twitches, "Wait a fucking minute… it's…"

"Yes, my darling…" The nurse whispers as she grabs Shizuo's chin and makes him face her, _**"It's already midnight…"**_

Shizuo's eyes widen at the sight of a different woman rather than the nurse. It seems to be the third mystery, Mayona-san… or the Midnight Nurse. She uses her free hand to stroke at his chest, _**"…Hm… How should I pick on your internal organs? Shall I make a slit… and pull them one by one? Or…"**_ Mayona lets her long tongue roll out, _**"Should I pull them out from your mouth?"**_

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Darkened Days

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara! **And **Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni**. Other references also disclaimed; references exclude other ff-dot-net stories.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, violence, shotacon, gore, sexual innuendos, strong language, improper school parenting, bullying, and a lot more! **STRICTLY OOC!**

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

When the push comes to a shove, Shizuo Heiwajima forgets about sanity and reality as he discreetly announces his belief in the seven mysteries of Mou Meso Primary School. He has run around away from the white woman at the ceiling and along the directions of Celty, the fifth mystery.

Observing the blonde teacher, Shingen Kishitani has also given his intuitions about Shizuo's actions. Even the other teachers then begin to worry about the haunted neophyte of Mou Meso— which the blond teacher actually deserved.

Seeing more and more things hidden in the old building, Shizuo gets chased to death by what he can assume are the _mysteries_. However, another sense of mystery comes around as he finds a ghost boy leading him out… and Izaya appearing to get him out until he passes out beyond the ghosts' reach.

Now, with another deathly scenario with Mayona-san, Shizuo gets dragged closer and closer to Death… and a sweet child's secret.

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

The fierce ringing of the school bell magnifies the fear level of Shizuo Heiwajima as he stares at the ghost before him. Normally, ghosts are only apparitions and translucent images that cannot hurt anyone. However, these ghosts— the mysteries of Mou Meso— are far too different than that normality. They are opaque and in flesh… unlike everything Shizuo has seen before.

"What's wrong, Heiwajima-sensei? Are you already dead on your feet?"

She then holds his face and then the ghost laughs out… making things much dreadful than before. Shizuo's eyes rapidly go from right to left— almost looking circular in motion. The woman then wraps her tongue around Shizuo's neck and then she whispers as she gets really close…

"It's impressive that you were able to escape from Mama twice." The woman hisses at the bound man as she unwraps the tongue and readies her claws— smaller than those of the screaming woman. His vision starts to dim and all he is able to make out are those orbs of blazing red. Consciousness reeks away from the blond…

Fainting in too much fright.

"_**Game… over."**_

PEET! PEET! PEET! The rhythmic beeping echoes around his head and then Shizuo opens his eyes again in a full white room. However, instead of a brunette woman or a bloody ghost, a blonde nurse approaches him to check his condition. She notices his eyes opened and moving… "Heiwajima-sensei, how are you feeling?"

"…Where am I?"

"This is Ookigappu Regional Hospital. Kishitani-sensei brought you here. How are your wounds? Do they hurt?" The kind nurse smiles at him and then he holds his forehead. _Is everything a dream? Why the fuck would I even dream of someone I haven't even met? _He then twitches at one thing…

_Who is that Mama that they are talking about? Wait… first, I have to organize the details. Based from the descriptions and my own discoveries, I have come across seven ghosts already. In chronological order, I have seen Nani-Nani-san— second mystery, the question time dude; Akai Beto-Beto-san— fourth mystery, the chasing dude; Celty or Koe-san— the fifth mystery, the story girl; and there are three other ghosts I have to analyze._

_The boy with a sack in his head… he doesn't qualify for the remaining mysteries— might as well call him the Unknown Mystery 1. And then there is this screaming lady with long claws… since I don't have enough information about the first mystery, I cannot confirm anything. But in my dream, Mayona mentioned about a Mama… and me escaping her twice. That screaming lady is the only ghost in flesh that I met and ran from twice… so she must be the Mama. She must be Kurayami Mama— the first mystery._

_Now, the boy with bandages with a weird coat. He drags me around like what Makka, the sixth mystery, could have done but Makka is characterized as a girl… IN BANDAGES! What if Makka isn't actually a girl? If that boy is the sixth mystery, then the boy with a sack must be Tarou, the seventh mystery! Tarou is said to have a rotten face… but a face scratched and scraped deeply can also appear rotten. But Celty's story speaks of having that boy's face bandaged as well… but he doesn't run around._

Thinking about things make his head hurt… and so he decides to just do it when he's actually better. Shizuo then looks at the nurse who has been staring at him, "Uhm, can I go now? I mean, I have to go to work tomorrow." She twitches and then she slightly pouts, "Y-Yes. The doctors said you can go when you wake up already. Sensei's a teacher, right? A kid came to see you minutes ago."

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Darkened Days**

…

_Shit. I should have awakened earlier! The nurse said Izaya came to see me but I'm sleeping so he just went away! I'm practically running under heavy rain with newly-healed wounds. I don't know where I should go… but my feet are leading me somewhere—_

_I really shouldn't be._

The blonde teacher pants as he tries to catch his breath. His feet have led him back to a God-forsaken place— the old building of Mou Meso. Shizuo huffs and then he walks closer and closer… seeing a silhouette seated under the roofed entrance. Someone has taken refuge at the bloody place under the heavy rain that September night. The man goes nearer and nearer… running as he recognizes the small body ahead of him.

"Izaya!"

He yells as he reaches the entrance and then the small boy looks up at him, "Sensei?" Unlike his usual happy-to-see-you face, Izaya gazes at him with surprise. The teacher then sits down and then the kid tends to him, "Sensei? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"The nurse said a boy came to see me. I just thought I should look around and find you to—" Izaya looks away, "It wasn't me. Izaya didn't go to the hospital." The teacher twitches at the sudden answer and then the boy hasn't given him enough time to ask about it. He then tries to unbutton the teacher's clothes as he blushes a bit, "It's bad if Sensei's clothes dry while on him…"

Shizuo lets the kid take off his tops… and then he asks as the boy embraces his moist body, "Why are you here, Izaya? Aren't you supposed to be… in the orphanage?" The kid smiles at him with his natural yet unseen-by-others grin, "Only Shizu-chan loves Izaya. Everyone else doesn't."

"Shizu-chan?" The teacher frowns at the pet name and then the boy grins with a faint blush, "Mother told me that lovers should give each other cute names!" Shizuo then gasps at the words, "L-Lovers!? Wait, Izaya, we're—"

"_Only Shizu-chan loves Izaya."_ The misled boy's pure words echoes again in Shizuo's head… and he can only think of all the possibilities that might happen if he rejects the boy. He also remembers the story of the boy with a sack on his head… _I don't want Izaya to be killing himself because of this. But it's so wrong! This is wrong in a lot of ways! But… But Izaya…_

The boy eyes at him with his anticipative red orbs and then Shizuo pets his head… still not knowing what to say to the kid. Izaya Orihara is a soul that only needs one confirmation of love to continue his existence. Though it would have been the biggest mistake Shizuo would make, it is all for the small boy. But that thought still couldn't convince the teacher… and it keep on making him feel unsure.

"Shizu-chan…" The kid calls him in his new pet name and Shizuo can only gulp down in nervousness, "Y-Yes, Izaya?" Izaya then sits at the teacher's lap and then he speaks, "…Do you know why no one liked me?" The teacher's eyes blink… and then he shakes his head as if wanting to hear Izaya's version of the bullying origin— though Emillia have already told him about it.

"One night, we tried to visit… Nani-Nani-san. I came with Vice President and then Nani-Nani actually spoke." Though he has heard of this before, Shizuo cannot help but to tremble as the kid goes on storytelling— getting haunted by that pure smile on Izaya's face. He is talking about his own living nightmare… and yet he can actually smile like that.

"He asked us a question… _What animal blows down the houses in Three Little Pigs? _I answered correctly but the Vice President screamed loudly. Nani-Nani said 'Aaaahhh' is wrong… so he grabbed him from the corner of the toilet. I heard my other classmates and so I left the toilet. Everyone blamed Izaya for that… but Shizu-chan wouldn't, right?"

"Izaya…"

"Shizu-chan will also help me clean the room every time, right? He's still… not… scared of being alone with me… right?" The boy then starts to tear up and then Shizuo pats his head weakly again, "Did something happen when I wasn't around? Did they do anything to you?" Izaya sniffs and sobs as he cries, "Kazuto… he was at class minutes earlier than Izaya! Izaya was usually early because he cleans the room every morning and afternoon! We talked a bit… and then… and then he suddenly got dragged by Celty!"

"Celty?" The teacher frowns… remembering about the fifth mystery who actually led him to the boy. _So she knew… because she was the one who took him there._ Izaya then continues his reasoning, "I then went out to find Shinra and tell him about it. Before we got there, everyone was already eyeing differently at me! Because my schoolbag was there! They knew I was there! Please, Shizu-chan! Izaya wasn't doing anything! Please don't leave me!"

"Ahahahaha." Shizuo then just chuckles and then he holds the kid against his chest tighter, "You spoke about the Nani-Nani incident with a complete smile. But now, you're crying your heart out. You're very weird, Izaya."

"…Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispers the teacher's pet name as he hushes himself with the rhythmic beating of Shizuo's heart. However, the fact that they are in the old building still couldn't leave Shizuo's mind. He stares at the deeper premises of the old building and then Izaya pulls back.

"…Shizu-chan shouldn't worry. They won't be coming out here."

"You knew about the seven mysteries? I mean, that they are actually real?"

The small boy nods and then he pecks at the teacher's lips again. Shizuo has his eyes wide and then Izaya smiles with a blush again, "…I really like kissing Shizu-chan. Does Shizu-chan like my kisses?"

"…First, you shouldn't really kiss me. Second, why do you know about kissing already? Third, answer my questions." The blond accidentally snaps from all the absurdity and then Izaya grins bigger, "Mother told me you should kiss people you love. No one will see us, Shizu-chan, don't be scared." Shizuo frowns at him and then the smile the boy makes starts to curl differently, "Like Shinra, I talk to the mysteries. But it's not like they'll ever listen…"

He then licks Shizuo's lips… continuously as if a big lollipop. The blond stays frozen with the kid's intimate actions… and there is still urge that compels him to kiss back. However, the code of teachers halts him from giving in the little request.

The licks develop into wet kisses which soon turn into hungry ones. Though the blond doesn't return the intimacies, there is one part of his body that has been responding badly. Izaya Orihara is only a small boy— an eight-year-old boy who is bullied by the whole class. An eight-year-old will never resort to sexual means to comfort himself.

But he's brought up by an orphanage which lets him wander around even past late night. He must have seen a lot of things even Shizuo hasn't…

"…? Shizu-chan, why aren't you doing anything?" Izaya then makes a sad face and then Shizuo smirks, "Where'd you get all this, huh, Izaya? You act like someone already taught you…" The small boy then looks at him with a blank expression and then he grins, "Izaya has eyes to teach him."

"Who are you watching?"

"…Teachers at school. They do it everywhere."

Shizuo then sighs in embarrassment for having those who share the same profession to be doing stuff they shouldn't in school. The blond then smiles at him as he strokes at the small kid's cheek, "Okay, Izaya. Let's have a deal. You can only call me Shizu-chan whenever we're alone… and you're not allowed to address me that way towards other people."

The boy enthusiastically nods and then Shizuo kisses the boy's forehead…

"And you're not allowed to tell anyone… about this advanced supplementary lesson…"

Without anymore wasted seconds, the blonde teacher pulls the kid back into his chest for some hot kiss. They begin making out while the rhythm of the heavy rain plays in background. The loud roars mask the desperate moans of both pain and pleasure of hearts— one filled with desperation and the other one with confusion. Their warmth of their burning bodies resonates through each other and their skin left moist for sweat… and something else.

"Ahh! Ahh! Sen… Shi… zu-chan!" Izaya grasps tightly at the teacher's shoulders as they continue— the small boy almost passing out already. His body isn't made for this after all… and soon, it will begin to diminish. It will soon diminish in a way that the teacher would never forget.

Shizuo smothers himself with the boy's neck as they continue to grind in the dark roofed entrance. Soon, he feels something much stickier than sweat coming out from Izaya— and it has been flowing freely. The teacher then licks the boy's neck… only to taste something foreign. He is about to open his eyes but then the boy screams, _**"Don't look at me!"**_

The blond then keeps his eyes closed to respect the child and then he murmurs, "I need to go." The child quickly gets off of the blonde man and then footsteps echo around the hallway— fainter and fainter as distance grows. Shizuo finally opens his eyes and he sees Izaya running off with the teacher's coat wrapped around his small body. The boy disappears in the heavy rain… and then the man sighs in how things have ended.

Only to be horrified as he looks down at his own body.

Blood. Blood has been painting at his totality and it doesn't seem like it only came from one part of Izaya's body. Is Izaya hurt? Why is Izaya bleeding so bad? Or maybe it was from his wounds… but he doesn't feel anything that hurt. He then looks around at wherever the child has run to… he should have chased him or something. Shizuo can only sigh at the 'what-if's until—

"Mmf—" The blond twitches and then he turns to a direction… "…? Yagiri-sensei?"

"I just…" The nurse then tries to stifle her laughter, "I just went to get something I forgot from the Nurse Room. I saw someone grinding around here… and to find you is…" She then chuckles in ridicule. The blond frowns at her and then he murmurs, "Why do I always see you around the weirdest times?" The nurse named Namie then walks in the roofed entrance and closes her umbrella to lean it at the side, "The rain is pretty wild. Why would you even choose to be here?"

"I don't know and it's none of your business." The teacher gets up and fixes his clothes… wiping the blood off of him with anything he could. Namie then stops smirking and displays her normal expressionless face, "Who are you with anyway?"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

"That's very rough of you, Heiwajima-sensei." Namie speaks and then he puts on his shirt to leave with Izaya's clothes— getting them well-hidden from the nurse. Namie then gets her gown and wraps it around Shizuo's back. The teacher looks at her and then she smiles a bit, "Heiwajima-sensei, you'll get very wet if you go now. Stay for a while and let's chat."

"I'm not in the mood to become either a pretender and smile back or a badass and continue getting rough on you. I need to go."

"Do you know why this place is called Mou Meso— which stands for 'Enough Weeping'?" Namie speaks as she settles down at big debris she can sit at. Shizuo looks at her with taken interest and then he stares while waiting for an answer.

However, his tired eyes wander down at the floor… accidentally staring at the nurse's exposed legs and panties from his point of view. She then uncrosses and re-crosses her legs— showing more to the blond, "This place used to be a battlefield. People who go to war die. People who don't go to war die, too. It's a place where children keep on crying and all the sky can do is to weep for the pure souls."

Shizuo shakes his head and makes eye contact to the nurse— to avoid having his eyes wandering elsewhere. He isn't interested in women— that's why he can actually stare even at naked women without feeling anything. But that equates to disrespect so he must avoid those things at all costs. The teacher then walks nearer and then she continues the story.

"After decades after war and self-pity, the destroyed village built a school and called it Mou Meso— to stop the people from crying for the land… and start looking at the future through education." She then stands up and fixes the collar of the gown even though Shizuo's not completely wearing it, "But that's all the people of Ookigappu knew. They don't know that in the clearing for the school premises… people were killed. Not just mere people— children were killed. A refuge was even burned down and people lost homes and the children… lives."

"Why are you telling me this, Yagiri-sensei?"

"Because you might be able to understand." She then gathers her things and then she smiles at him— telling that she is already leaving, "Heiwajima-sensei, you can use my umbrella. Just put it back where it belongs tomorrow morning. It will be a shame if you forget to give back things you borrow from ladies." Shizuo twitches at the comment, "What about you? How are you getting home without it?"

"Hm?"

Namie smiles back at him and then she flips her hair, "I am _home_." Shizuo twitches and then Namie chuckles as she walks deeper into the old building, "Heiwajima-sensei…" She looks back at the blonde teacher and then she smiles again… her eyes gleaming red and her complexion becoming paler…

"_**Not everyone you meet in Mou Meso is human…"**_She puts her finger at her lips,_**"But it's our dirty little secret, okay?"**_

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

_Not everyone I meet in Mou Meso is human, huh?_ Shizuo walks around the school while thinking about what the school nurse has said. After pondering about it more and more, he just realizes that the woman last night is actually Mayona, the third mystery. Though he isn't so sure that Namie Yagiri is Mayona. But she would never say such if she isn't…

The teacher can only stop at the hallway and stare off from a window from where he can see the old building. _She also said that people were killed just to erect the school. However, no one else knows about that. So maybe… is she trying to tell me that they are just asking for justice? All these years?_

_Still, it isn't right. Killing people isn't right._

Shizuo then draws out his cellphone and calls his brother without any reason at all. With everything that has been happening, a little something from his brother would help. The home phone rings and rings… with no one answering it for the brother. However, he patiently calls until it gets answered by someone in his house in Ikebukuro.

His brother. Anyone.

["Hello."] Shizuo smiles and then he chuckles, "Yo, Ruri. Is Kasuka home?" The line comes in a loud static which made the blond pull away from his phone… and then he puts it back to his ear, "Kasuka?"

["Nii-san, sorry about that. Is something wrong?"] The blond hums and then he keeps on talking, "Nothing really. It's just three weeks since we last talk and it is my first call from Ookigappu. How are things so far at your end?"

["The usual. Things are exactly how you left them…"]

"I see. Well, Ookigappu is quite a weird place… more likely here, Mou Meso. Ghosts are flocking around and children have been dying because of that. You know, the usual seven mysteries… only that they come into flesh. Is that really possible?"

["I heard it depends on how the ghosts actually come to be. Usually it's despair… but there must be something else."]

"…? Hm. Yeah, just wish me luck… that I will find out an answer. I really wish I could somehow… you know." Humming is heard from the other line and then Kasuka answers, ["No need, Nii-san. It's dangerous to mingle with the undead."] Shizuo then sighs and bids goodbye as he hears the bell sounding.

Back at _their_ home, the receiver then gets placed back into place… without anyone touching it. But in the walls, there are two shadows— moving away…

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Frozen Time

Don't be confused. You can actually call a mother 'Kaa-san' since it is the original use of the address… rather than calling your own mother with it. And oh, this is going to live up to its rating. SHOTACON! SHOTACON! With a bitter twist!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Durarara**! And **Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni**. Other references also disclaimed; references **exclude** other ff-dot-net stories.

**Warnings**: **Yaoi**, violence, **shotacon**, gore, **sexual innuendos**, strong language, improper school parenting, bullying, and a lot more! STRICTLY OOC!

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

After the strange encounter with Mayona, Shizuo Heiwajima wakes up in the town hospital and spaces out in thinking about the seven mysteries. He then rushes under the roaring rain to find Izaya… his feet leading to the old building of his workplace.

After some bizarre happenings, Shizuo finally takes Izaya under his wings. Through realizations and revelations of bitter events, the two go beyond their relationship as teacher and pupil— becoming lovers as to protect Izaya's soul from breaking. One deep step that the blond knew he will regret.

Wilder moments bewilder the blonde teacher as Izaya suddenly runs off from him… having blood spilled all over Shizuo. He then meets with the school nurse, Namie… who turns out to be Mayona herself. Left with some mysterious reminders, the blond once again plunges into the darkness of Mou Meso.

Reconnecting with Izaya, he finds out another similarity for the two of them…

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

…

It is indeed a windy afternoon and Shizuo has nothing to do in his vacant time. And so he decides to take a walk around a famous place in Mou Meso… the school garden. It is quite lucky that the flowers are still in full bloom despite the fact that it is almost summer. Admiring the flowers, he remembers the plants back in their house which Ruri waters frequently…

Amidst the beautiful and colorful scenery, Shizuo Heiwajima pins his eyes to a beautiful lady sitting at one of the old wooden benches. She has this smooth dark locks and amazing complexion. Her body build is also so feminine with curves to rival Emillia's wonderful figure. Though, it is known that he isn't attracted by her body.

She has this intriguing air around her… making the teacher make his way towards her without anything but curiosity. He then clears his throat as he reaches the strange woman and starts, "Hi, did you come here to see your children, _Kaa-san_?"

The beautiful lady flings to him and flashes a sweet smile, "Yes. But it seems that they are busy with their classes. My presence will only rack them." She then scoots over and pats the seat beside her, "Please have a seat, sensei. It seems that I finally have someone to talk to."

Shizuo obliges and then he speaks, "Would you mind if I ask which grade your children belong to?" She smiles and then she chuckles, "This is a bit embarrassing. They're not actually my children… I am their Mother in the orphanage."

Izaya's mother!? Then Shizuo feels this weird racking feeling after knowing so. Can he stand talking so professionally to the known mother of a child he just fucked? Such a rattling feeling indeed.

His hand begins to tremble and then he suppresses it by closing it in a fist. He gulps down and even before he can speak, she throws yet another rattling speech, "Do you know of a Heiwajima-sensei? My _sons_ speak so highly of him."

"W—What a coincidence. I am Shizuo Heiwajima." He forces a smile and then he asks again, "By son, do you mean Izaya-kun?"

"…I see. You are a wonderful person…" She then touches his face and she pulls him closer than acceptable— trespassing both their personal spaces. Shizuo twitches at the mother's action… more upon noticing her eyes.

"I want to apologize, Heiwajima-sensei. I lost my glasses… and this is the furthest I can see clearly. Please do not make anything out of this…"

"S—Sure, uhm, I'm sorry. I haven't caught your name yet…"

"Oh, right. It's Sonohara. Please call me Sonohara-san."

Her breath brushes against his face and he freezes not for the awkward distance between him and Izaya's supposed mother. She let goes of him and then he asks as he looks away, "Izaya-kun… he didn't come to class today. Where is he?"

The mother then stands up and she smiles again, "That's right. I have to go back now to tend to Izaya-kun. He went out so late last night… and now, he's sick. See you around… Heiwajima-sensei." She then goes away…

Leaving him with a hand on his mouth. Things are not going to go well… "…Shit."

…

**Percussive Maintenance**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Frozen Time**

…

His hands continue to tremble and then even his breath begins to hitch. Those eyes… the same broken eyes that who he considered to be Kurayami Mama possesses. Would it be possible that Izaya's mother is indeed Kurayami Mama!? Is she fucking like what the school nurse appears to be!?

Then Izaya is in great trouble! She might go and eat Izaya for being a naughty boy!

Realizing this, Shizuo begins to run around and calls Shingen for a moment… saying he will be out shortly. Nothing less, nothing more. Though it appears intriguing, Shingen decides to drop it for the young teacher's privacy.

Shizuo races across the small town with only the will to find Izaya. Asking complete strangers just to find the orphanage defined in the student information sheet. After some more running around, Shizuo finally gives in to fatigue and stops before at the side of the bridge. Admiring the beautiful sunset, he sighs in resignation…

"Huh?" he hears a voice which seems to be directed to him. He turns to the side and sees someone familiar, "…? Izumii-san…" _Right. This is Ran Izumii, the assistant librarian in Mou Meso. He is always with Sharaku-sensei at the library… or maybe just after classes. He's always reading books whenever I see him and he seems to be in charge of buying books for the library. Because obviously, the school does not have enough funds to buy sufficient books…_

The newcomer who has tons of books in his bag speaks, "Aren't you supposed to be at the library teaching Izaya?" The blond twitches and then he smiles a bit out of fatigue, "Izaya's out. And yeah—"

"Sorry, I need to hurry. Mikage's going to get pissed." The man named Izumii speaks and speeds through to pass by Shizuo— who is at least dumbfounded. However, before he completely leaves the blond, the guy yells, "Heiwajima-sensei! You better ask the local police for directions!"

The blond sighs again and curses… "I should've done that earlier…" Taking off with his normal speed, he dashes towards… well, wherever police are.

But after all his efforts, it seems that even the police don't know of the orphanage Izaya resides in. _And that is near impossible. _The blond can only go to a place that he thinks he can get answers from… the old building of Mou Meso.

However, along the way, he finds someone that isn't supposed to be there. He hides in a corner and witnesses Shinra waiting outside the old building. The boy doesn't have his bagpack with him and he seems to be waiting for someone. He has this pretty impatient face… cutely puffing in madness.

_Is he waiting for Celty? Based from what I have heard from Izaya… they seem to be playing with the mysteries._ Shizuo tries to peer in closer… seeing another boy coming out from the building. He has a maroon coat of a big man wrapped around him like his face is forbidden to be seen. His thin legs, however, are fully exposed… like he's wearing nothing beneath the coat. Oh, those smooth and milky thighs.

…_Quit it, Mr. Pedo Bear. You have bigger problems, remember?_

Shizuo's grip on the post he's behind of tightens… well, not because of the boy's legs. Shinra then begins to run around the other boy… sounding like teasing him or some sort. Those mocking grin and hand movements… he seems to be picking a fight with the other boy. It's just like what Shizuo remembers. Shinra can communicate with the seven mysteries. _Maybe that boy is his… uh, playmate._

"Hidoi!" The blond teacher hears the bespectacled boy cry in sudden frustration. He seems to be called by someone from within the building… now that he is staring off at the distance towards the old establishment. The boy in a maroon coat then begins to walk back in… only to get pushed off by the other boy. The teacher twitches and then he watches Shinra beat him up… until the blond ticks.

"Oi! Shinra-kun! What are you doing!?" Shizuo yells and runs to them in great speed. Shinra twitches and then he runs off deeper into the building— laughing out loud and moving with his arms up like an airplane. Shizuo tries to chase him but the kid disappears along with another kid— a girl.

_That brat… seriously._

"S… Shizu-chan…" the teacher flings behind to find the owner of the squeak. He turns to the boy under a maroon coat… "Izaya?" _So it's Izaya… not a mystery. But why would Shinra—? _He helps the poor boy stand up and then he unwraps the coat a bit to unveil his lovely pupil's face, "Izaya! Why? Why is Shinra-kun hurting you?"

"Shinra just likes to hurt people sometimes…" The raven boy welcomes his lover with a bright smile… as well as pinkish cheeks. Despite being beaten up for a moment, Izaya Orihara looks at his teacher as if it is always his happiest whenever they meet like this. Still equipped with his innocently seducing lips and milky skin, the boy stares at his lover with pure love…

Eyes straying from his cute young lover's face to that reddening skin around his collarbone and chest, the teacher blushes yet again… before smiling and helping the boy up, "Hi, Izaya. You left all of a sudden last night. That's so rude of you…"

Though he doesn't want it to be the first thing he would talk about, it is still the first words he spoke of. The boy blushes more— eyes still pinned at his lover, "I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan. Maybe that was… too much for me. But I'll do better next time…"

Next time. Thump. The poor boy wants a 'next time'.

Shizuo gulps in while thinking about the 'next time' and even the 'first time'. He feels his body tense up again… remembering the same heat as their bodies clash and grind against each other. He then decides to kneel down and pat Izaya's head, "R… Right. I'm so sorry, too. I should have held back a bit since you're still a kid—"

"NO!" Izaya suddenly yells back and speaks as if very offended, "Don't treat me like a child, Shizu-chan! You can do that in the classroom but not when we're lovers! Think of me as an adult! Treat me like an adult! I'm going to act like an adult!" He then smiles mischievously like before, "So… you have to teach me more, Shizu-chan… otherwise, I will report you for harassment~"

"…Ah, so you knew I will be convicted whether I forced you or it's the other way around." Shizuo smirks and then Izaya smiles bigger at him, "I really love Shizu-chan. He's kind, keen and thoughtful. He's actually _good_, too…"

The blond sighs in defeat and then he stands up to lead Izaya away from the place, "It's starting to get dark. I have to—" _Wait._ Shizuo pauses for a moment and looks down at the boy who is staring at him intently. _I thought he's sick… and his mother is…_ "Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" His poisonous sweet voice seeps through the blond's head… "Shizu-chan, when are we going to have sex again?"

"…Dammit." Shizuo then laughs out and he bends down towards the boy, "Izaya, I was looking for the orphanage earlier. Your Mother said you were sick and so I tried to visit you. But I couldn't find the—"

The boy then grabs his hand and then he speaks, "I can't be sick for a whole day. Shizu-chan… I need to see Shizu-chan every day." He grins big again and he pulls on the man's hand, "Forget about the orphanage and Shinra. Mother also knows I'll be with you all night. So… can you just go and…?" A bashful face compels him to say 'yes', "Stay with me?"

The same excitement and craving for Izaya's little frail body conquer the blonde teacher. Blood rushes around his body… and then he just chuckles in self-ridicule, "I should've stayed in a university or something. I never thought I could be so weak against chi— an adult like Izaya." The boy smiles and then he drags him inside the building, "Hurry, Shizu-chan!"

The two walk around the dark hallways of the place and then Izaya speaks, "I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan. Adults always lie so I tried it out." The blond hums in interest… finding no reason to get mad despite being lied at. "…I don't live at an orphanage… and neither does Mother." His golden eyes widen in surprise and then Izaya flashes another grin at him, "This is our home! It's quite strange and scary… but I'm being raised by ghosts…"

He stops and holds Shizuo's hand with both of his… "Shizu-chan's… not going to leave me because of it… right?"

Shizuo smiles back at him and he rakes his free hand at his golden locks, "…Actually, I know how it feels like." The kid twitches but he continues to drag Shizuo inside a room. They sit down at the floor and then Shizuo laughs out, "It's actually pathetic to actually let other people know, right? They'll think you're crazy and… and… but they won't help you…"

_Yeah, that's right. I remember the first time I told a friend of mine about Kasuka and Ruri. He pretended to understand and believe me. Then, before I knew it, I had become the laughingstock of the neighborhood. Everyone ridiculed the things I say and some even mocked me for having ghosts in the house. No one bothered to believe me… and I ended up shutting up and lying to them. Kasuka and Ruri only belonged to my reality… not theirs…_

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya then gets nearer… only to think of a way to relieve the gloomy atmosphere, "…I love you, Shizu-chan." The teacher twitches at the sudden shift and he finds the kid's hand stroking at the tent in his pants. Soon, he begins to deal with the teacher's belt. Shizuo uncrosses his legs to help the kid… intently watching the boy. Unzipping the pants and pulling it down a bit, Izaya then runs his small fingers at the erection before him…

Releasing a gasp for the wanted touch, Shizuo chuckles and groans as the little boy strokes at his dick. Izaya then stops stroking… only to start licking the head to the teacher's liking. His warm saliva starts to coat the heated length as the boy licks and wraps his tongue around it more. Secretly nailing the floor, the blond continues to moan to encourage the kid. Though with difficulties, the boy takes him in— deepthroating the hard as much as he can.

"I… Iza… Izaya… ahhhh… don't push it in too much. You might choke…"

The boy only chuckles as he takes it out his mouth and begins licking it again, "Shi… Shizu-chan… it's so… delicious…" He then crawls closer, licking the blond's navel with his warm liquids. Shizuo then rakes his hands along those smooth raven locks, "…Hahah, you're so good for your age. I like it…"

Izaya then continues licking and sending wet kisses up to Shizuo's chin… "Shizu-chan's so delicious…" A big grin shows at the boy's sudden wicked face, "_**Makes me wanna eat you…**_" Kneeling up to reach his lover's lips, the boy starts to kiss the blond hungrily… like an adult like he wants to be. Small fingers then begin nailing at those broad shoulders as teeth begin scratching against the lips.

_Wait a minute… why do I feel like I'm being the bottom here? Though I'm the one who will be penetrating, I still feel Izaya's much more sexually aggressive than I am. Unlike the first time, he acts like a fucking seventeen-year-old all out for sex. He's just so young… and seeing too much 'live porn' has turned him into something like this…_

_He's so fragile and gullible. And it makes me want to love him more. Though it only started as an action of pity, I seriously think I'm falling in love with this peculiar boy named Izaya Orihara._

Feeling much readier than before, Izaya then motions to sit at Shizuo's groin again to ride the angry hard. Without anything aiding the thrust, the boy moans so loud to help himself with the pain. With such young and tight hole, Izaya almost cries in pain and heat… in expense to his grand bliss and pleasure. The teacher's crawling hands are also turning the both of them on… their sinful atmosphere conquering the horror of old Mou Meso.

The grip of his little hands tightens… so bad that it brings pain to the pleased teacher more and more. The kid then leans his forehead at Shizuo's sweaty chest as he feels the warm liquids spurt inside him. So warm and sticky, the sensation makes him… very uncomfortable.

And somehow, his control over his body starts to falter… as Izaya hears the teacher groaning a little. "Izaya, that hurts…" He twitches and then the boy lifts his face to see Shizuo smiling at him… blood coloring his shoulders. Izaya's eyes widen at the view and then he let goes of the teacher, "Sorry, Shizu-chan…" The blond touches his bleeding shoulders and he then says, "Ouw, you're holding me too hard. Is it really painful, Izaya?"

"I'm an adult! I can handle the pain!" The cute boy protests with cute pouts, "It's just that I want to eat you that's why I'm trying to rip your flesh off!"

"…That's not really sexy, Izaya. That sounds like you really wanted to literally eat my flesh…"

Izaya twitches again and then he turns away, "I'm really sorry, Shizu-chan." The poor kid then smiles at him like how he usually does, "Shizu-chan!" He holds him by the shoulders once more, _**"Can I bite you!?"**_ Shizuo pulls back a bit and then he chuckles in uncertainty, "Eh? S-Sure… but don't rip my flesh off. Where do you want to bite me?" Izaya hums and then he stares at the teacher's tummy…

_For a moment there, something really sounds strange. Izaya starts to juggle from personalities that I am somehow not aware of. He's also beginning to get very aggressive over things._

Shizuo raises his shirt and Izaya disengages himself from the man. He crawls down to the tummy part… opening his mouth wide enough to actually bite some flesh from the blond's side. His teeth brush against the now ticklish area as his saliva makes the part warmer. His breath tickles the blond even more along with that small tongue which licks the caught skin. Shizuo then holds his own mouth— containing the giggles from the experience.

Despite the skeptic view on Izaya's strange behavior, the blonde teacher still finds his sweet student lovable. Though Izaya's age is no more than a fourth of his own, the man still enjoys their little supplementary lesson as if doing it with a teenage boy. He is permanently labeled as a pedophile but only him, the kid and this accursed old building know if it. He then rakes his hand across his wet and sticky hair due to sweat as he feels another erection coming. With those soft small hands at his thighs and smooth chest against his groin, he cannot feel but turned on some more…

PANG! Shizuo twitches yet again as he feels another spot in grave pain. He looks at where Izaya's head is… only to feel liquid trickle down his side. The boy move away from the waist and then he sits in front of the teacher. His mouth is bleeding but he seems to be not bothered by it. The red liquid paints his mouth and nose… some more streaking down from the corner of his mouth.

"Shizu-chan…" He speaks in a rather creepy voice… his teeth appearing to be blood red as well. The teacher looks down at his waist again… seeing a bloody circle from which his blood is dripping from. He then turns back to the kid who is staring at him with a wicked smile.

Everything feels so wrong… until he uses a hand to press against his wound. His shoulders and waist hurt due to Izaya's physical abuse on him. The teacher's eyes go wild as he stares from his wounded waist to the ruby eyes of the supposedly delicate-looking eight-year-old boy. The kid then starts tampering with his maroon coat some more as he chants for the teacher's name with his sweetest voice…

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… _**Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… Shizu…**_" The boy takes off the coat and then holds Shizuo at his cheeks, _**"I love you, Shizu-chan…" **_He sends another kiss to the beloved blonde… who is now sweating heavily in horror. The maroon coat… he now recalls why it somehow looks familiar. It is his very own coat that Izaya took last night…

It is his stunning white coat… turned maroon by blood.

_Whose blood is it? Why is Izaya wearing a bloody coat? Did he bleed out that much to dye it maroon? Why does the blood cover everything? If it is from his ass then it shouldn't be like that!_ His mind runs wild as the calming kiss tries to win him over. More and more, his eyes feel dozy and heavy… hesitating to give in to that urge to kiss back. Closing his eyes in utter bliss.

But being a pedophile that he has become, Shizuo brings his free hand to Izaya's shoulder and kisses back the insistent mysterious brunet boy. Their tongues collide with each other and they wrap around to fight for dominance. But the lingering taste is sickly; the teacher tastes his own blood along with the boy's saliva. His pink muscle brushes against the boy's teeth… his strangely jagged teeth. It isn't supposed to be that sharp… just like the first French kiss they shared in that shade under the heavy rain.

Soon, a burning sensation conquers Shizuo from wherever Izaya is touching him. So painful that he feels like he is earning blisters from the boy's very touch. Every skin contact produces the same rise in temperature. It's like instead of a little boy, he's kissing, embracing and fucking an embodiment of fire. The warmth suddenly turns into scorching hot which makes Shizuo flinch for a bit.

He suddenly pulls back… eyes locked wide at the horrifying sight before him.

"_**What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Did I…"**_ Izaya smirks differently and wickedly at the shocked human,_** "Burn your tongue?"**_

"I… I… Iza…" Shizuo Heiwajima gets once again paralyzed at his spot as he feels all his muscles cramped in numbness. Tears drip from the corners of his eyes as he stares deeply at those loving ruby eyes that belong to his most beloved student, Izaya Orihara.

For what lies before him is **not** a child anymore. It is a monster… covered in blood that only his red eyes and white teeth are seen. Another live **mystery**.

"_**Neh, Shizu-chan… can I now eat you?"**_

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
